The present invention relates to methods, systems, and devices for mounting solar panels, and in particular, to mounting systems for mounting solar panels on ground level and raised purlins.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Solar panels can be installed in a various locations on surfaces that would otherwise be used to provide shade or shelter. In particular, the roofs of buildings have become popular choices for the installation of solar panels in view of the fact that such solar collecting areas are typically underutilized. However installing solar panels on roofs and roofing systems presents a number of problems and complications with regard to waterproofing and fire prevention, due to the fact that many solar panel mounting systems require the addition of significant weight, and possibly penetrations into the waterproof membranes of the roof or roofing system.
To avoid the potential complications associated with installing solar panels on roofs or roofing systems, many solar power users/generators are opting to install solar panels at ground level on otherwise unused land, or to install solar panels in the raised structures to provide shade or basic rain shelter in areas with reduced weatherproofing requirements and/or less stringent fire code requirements. One popular area for installing solar panels for such rudimentary shade and rain shelters are both small and large scale carports or parking lots. In such installations, solar panels are installed directly onto the purlins of a post-and-beam structure. There is no need for a sub roof or underlayment. The solar panel themselves act as the shade and rain shelter structures.
To fasten the solar panels to the purlins, various systems, mounting brackets, clamps and other fasteners exist. However, most of these devices and methods for attaching the solar panels to the purlins of carports, or other similar shade and rain shelters, require installers to work with the solar panels, drill holes, and attach fasteners from above the post-and-beam structure. Not only is working with the solar panels from above post-and-beam structure arduous and cumbersome, resulting in higher installation costs, it can also be overly dangerous, thus increasing the probability that an installer is injured while installing solar panels.
Thus, there is a need for improved systems, devices, and methods for that reduce the time, cost, and, potential dangers associated with installing solar panels on post-and-beam structures. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a solar panel clamp system that can be used to place and attach solar panel mounting assemblies to the purlins of a post-and-beam structure.